lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
James «Sawyer» Ford
"Sawyer" redirige aquí. Para el alias del hombre que estafó a los padres de Sawyer, ver: Anthony Cooper. | RazónAus = ...para encontrar y matar al verdadero Sawyer | RazónViaje = ...deportado después de ser detenido en Sydney | Edad = 35 | Nacimiento = 1969 | Lugar = Jasper, Alabama, Estados Unidos | Profesión = Estafador | Centrados = | Alias = Sawyer Jim LaFleur | Familia = Sr. Ford - Padre Mary Ford - Madre Clementine Phillips - Hija Tío fallecido No Nombrados - Abuelos | Imágenes=Imagenes de James "Sawyer" Ford }} James Ford, más conocido con el alias de "Sawyer" es uno de los supervivientes de la sección central del Vuelo Oceanic 815. Su acento sureño, su egoísmo, machismo, y su uso de ofensivos apodos desmienten su lado tierno y sofisticado de ávido lector y hombre sensible - elementos de su personalidad que se han vuelto más aparentes según ha ido pasando más tiempo en la Isla. La infancia de Sawyer quedó hecha añicos cuando su padre asesinó a la madre de James y se pegó un tiro a sí mismo, una tragedia de la que el muchacho culpó al hombre que había seducido y estafado a su madre el dinero de la familia. De niño, James escribió una carta a este estafador, a quien sólo conocía como "Sr. Sawyer", esperando poder entregársela algún día y cumplir su venganza. Años más tarde, James realizó sus propias estafas tomando el mismo nombre como alias. En la Isla, Sawyer ha usado sus habilidades para timar a la gente con varios fines, y ha acumulado muchas posesiones materiales para obtener poder. Escapó del cautiverio de manos de los Otros junto a Kate, e inició una relación romática con ella. Después de que finalmente lograse matar al verdadero Sawyer (resultando ser el padre biológico de John Locke, Anthony Cooper), Sawyer se unió a Locke y a un pequeño grupo de supervivientes establecidos en los Barracones, pero después abandonó esta facción. Antes del rescate, Sawyer le dijo a Kate que cuando volviera a casa le hiciera un favor, pero se desconoce lo que le pidió. Eligió quedarse atrás, en la Isla, cuando esta se desplazó. Antes del Accidente Infancia ]] Nacido en 1969, James Ford es originario de Jasper, Alabama. A los 8 años, los padres de James fueron estafados y despojados de sus ahorros por un hombre conocido como Sawyer, quien se había acostado con la madre de James. James atestiguó el asesinato de su madre a manos de su iracundo padre, quien luego se suicidó. James escribió una carta al estafador, esperando poder entregársela personalmente algún día. Se desconoce quién obtuvo la custodia de James después de esto; ya que el único pariente conocido era su tío, quien murió de un tumor cerebral. ("Confidence Man") Su madre, Mary Ford, le dijo que se escondiera bajo la cama, haciendo parecer que estaba con sus abuelos, justo antes de enfrentarse al Sr. Ford y ser asesinada. Sabemos que en un momento de su niñez Sawyer padeció de mononucleosis, que le mantuvo fuera de la escuela durante dos meses, obligándole a vivir en un remolque. Abandonando el colegio en noveno curso, James se convirtió en estafador por sí mismo a la edad de 19. En un punto James debía a unos hombres 6.000 dólares. Él utilizó el mismo truco de estafa que su enemigo para poder obtener el dinero que necesitaba. Finalmente, Ford adoptó el nombre del hombre responsable de la muerte de sus padres. Fue persistente en el rastreo del verdadero Sawyer para poder vengarse, y para darle la carta que escribió cuando era niño. A pesar de su vendetta contra Sawyer, James se convirtió en el hombre que él perseguía. ("Confidence Man") Vida como un estafador Sawyer más tarde empleó sus habilidades de estafador en una mujer llamada Jessica y su marido, David. James intentó despojarlos de 160.000 dólares. Sin embargo, tras mirar a los ojos al hijo de su objetivo, Sawyer decidió abruptamente cancelar el trato. Tuvo también una relación con Mary Jo, la mujer que leyó los números de lotería de Hurley. ("Confidence Man"), ("Outlaws") Sawyer tomaría más tarde a una mujer llamada Cassidy como aprendiz, pero esto era de hecho parte de una estafa para robarle a ella su pequeña fortuna. Parecía genuinamente enamorado de Cassidy, y por momentos se mostraba renuente a seguir con el plan. Sin embargo, su socio en la estafa lo obligó a seguir al amenazar la vida de Cassidy. No quedó claro si la amaba de verdad o no; aún así le quitó el dinero. Prisión En respuesta a esta traición, Cassidy entregó a Sawyer a las autoridades, y recibió una sentencia de 7 años en la cárcel. Casi 9 meses después de su condena, fue visitado por Cassidy, quien le contaba que había dado a luz a una niña llamada Clementine, y que Sawyer era el padre. Traicionando a un compañero de prisión, Munson, Sawyer logró pactar la reducción de los últimos 6 años de su sentencia con las autoridades al decirles dónde había escondido Munson un dinero robado. A Sawyer también le dieron una "comisión" por su parte en el engaño, y pidió que fuera puesta a nombre de Clementine Phillips, de una forma que ella nunca supiera quién le dio el dinero. ("The Long Con"), ("Every Man for Himself") Viaje a Australia ]] Junto a un socio, Hibbs, Sawyer participó en el "Trabajo en Tampa", que por ajustes de cuentas no terminó bien para él. Hibbs luego vino a Sawyer, diciéndole que trataba de redimirse por el trabajo estropeado. Le contó a Sawyer que el verdadero Sawyer vivía bajo el nombre de Frank Duckett, y que estaba en Sydney, Australia. Cegado por su ira, Sawyer viajó hasta Australia en busca de Duckett. Mientras estuvo allí, Sawyer visitó un bar donde conoció a Christian Shephard. Christian contó a Sawyer acerca de su situación con su hijo, Jack, y lo alentó a terminar la labor que tenía que hacer. Con esto en mente, Sawyer finalmente encontró a Duckett. Sin embargo, después de dispararle, cayó en la cuenta de que Duckett no era el verdadero Sawyer. Hibbs había engañado de nuevo a Sawyer, conviertiéndolo en un mercenario cualquiera enviado para matar a Duckett por haber ofendido previamente a Hibbs. Duckett reveló su inocencia a Sawyer y dijo enigmáticamente, "Te pasará factura...", con su último aliento. Devanándose con la idea de que había matado al hombre equivocado, Sawyer huyó. ("Outlaws") Sawyer fue arrestado después por golpear al Ministro de Agricultura de Australia en una pelea en un bar, y fue deportado a los Estados Unidos en el Vuelo 815 de Oceanic, con la orden de no regresar a Australia jamás. ("Exodus - Part 1") En la Isla Primera Temporada (Días 1-44) ]] Tras estrellarse en la Isla, los instintos de supervivencia de Sawyer salieron a flote, recolectando todo lo rescatable del fuselaje que pudiera más tarde utilizar como capital. Esto incluía robar de los compartimentos de equipaje, así como de las billeteras y pertenencias de los cadáveres en el fuselaje, dándole una oscura reputación entre los supervivientes. Sin embargo, Sawyer se aburrió pronto de ocuparse sólo de sí mismo, y acompañó al grupo de supervivientes que se dirigía a tierras altas (para poder usar el transceptor). Fue aquí donde conoció bien a Kate, y también mostró a todos que él era un mal elemento en el grupo, disparando a un oso polar y revelando que había robado una de las armas del US Marshall. ("Pilot - Part 1") Más tarde creó cierta tensión entre Jack y Kate sólo para excluirlos junto a él del grupo. La actitud testaruda y aprovechada de Sawyer fue personificada poco después del accidente, cuando Shannon, Jack y el resto del grupo estaban convencidos de que él había robado el inhalador para el asma de la chica. Su negación a contarles la verdad llevó a Jack y a Sayid a torturarlo, sólo para ver que Sawyer nunca tuvo el medicamento, sino que había hecho todo lo posible por hacer que todos sacaran conclusiones de su mala naturaleza. ("Confidence Man") ]] La relación de Kate y Sawyer se hizo más intensa, después de que Kate encontrara la carta que Sawyer escribió de niño al hombre que estafó a sus padres. Además, tras ir en busca del jabalí que saqueó la tienda de Sawyer, la pareja jugó al juego de "Yo nunca", en el que Sawyer admitió varios hechos, significativos y triviales, de su pasado. Al día siguiente, localizaron al jabalí que habían estado cazando, pero en el último momento Sawyer decidió perdonar la vida del animal, mientras recordaba al hombre que mató en Sydney. Ese mismo día, ambos oyeron susurros en la selva, apoyando la historia de Sayid sobre una experiencia similar, y sugiriendo la idea de que ellos podían no estar solos en la isla. ("Outlaws") Sawyer más adelante fue mostrando una extraña pasión por la literatura en la isla, pero poco después también fue desarrollando dolores de cabeza. Viniendo en su ayuda, Jack se dio cuenta de que tenía hipermetropía (ver mal de cerca), y le entregó unas gafas creadas a partir de dos ejemplares, que coincidían con su prescripción. Aunque parecían estar ayudándose, Sawyer y Jack tenían una constante rivalidad, particularmente ante Kate, en la que ambos parecían estar interesados. Cuando Michael construyó su balsa para ir en busca del rescate, Sawyer compró un puesto a bordo, utilizando su material robado. No obstante, Kate intentó quitarle su lugar, y en represalia Sawyer delató a Kate como la fugitiva ante todo el grupo, lo que causó un fuerte rencor entre ambos. Antes de partir en la balsa, Sawyer también contó a Jack que había conocido a su padre en Sydney antes de que éste muriera, lo que pareció remendar parcialmente su rivalidad. Ya en la balsa, Sawyer presenció el ataque de los Otros, y al tratar de evitar que se llevaran a Walt, fue disparado en el hombro, siendo arrojado al mar. Mientras trataba de emerger, la balsa fue destruida con un Molotov. ("Exodus - Part 2") Segunda Temporada (Días 44-67) en el hoyo de tigre ]] Mientras Jin parecía haber desaparecido, Sawyer y Michael se aferraron a los escombros de la balsa. Durante su naufragio, Sawyer salvó a Michael con respiración boca a boca (nunca se lo diría), y luego se sacó la bala del hombro con sus propias manos. Sawyer y Michael fueron devueltos a la Isla por la marea. Aquí, encontraron a su amigo perdido, pero descubrieron que era perseguido por un grupo de desconocidos. Sawyer intentó enfrentarlos, pero terminó siendo golpeado con un garrote por quien luego conocerían con el nombre de Sr. Eko. ("Adrift") Sawyer, junto a sus amigos, fue encerrado en un hoyo de tigre. Tras estar prisioneros varios días, fueron finalmente liberados por Ana Lucía Cortez, y entonces descubrieron que todos eran supervivientes del mismo vuelo: el recién descubierto grupo estaba instalado en la cola del avión. El grupo guió a los recién llegados a su refugio en la estación La Flecha. Mientras cruzaban la isla hasta el otro campamento, el estado de Sawyer -debido a la herida- empeoró, y se desmayó, lo que obligó a los demás a construir una camilla para cargarlo. ("Orientation"), ("Everybody Hates Hugo"), ("...And Found"), ("Abandoned") ]] De vuelta por fin en el campamento, Sawyer se enfadó seriamente con Jack, quien había robado algunas de sus provisiones médicas. Amenazó a Jack, pero cuando éste le ignoró, el estafador armó un plan para vengarse. Con la ayuda de Charlie, Sawyer montó un elaborado plan en el que logró engañar a todo el grupo haciéndoles creer que los Otros atacaban, y acto seguido que Jack y Ana Lucía se estaban preparando para tomar armas con las que montar un ejército. La conmoción le dio a Sawyer la oportunidad de tomar las armas y medicamentos guardados en la armería de el Cisne, objetos que sabía que bajo su control enfurecería a Jack. No obstante, Jack logró recuperar los medicamentos al derrotar y humillar a Sawyer en un juego de póker. ("The Long Con"), ("Lockdown") Sawyer también cedió parte de las armas a algunos compañeros. Por ejemplo, dio a Kate una 9 mm para su viaje en busca de la estación médica. ("Maternity Leave") Además, Ana Lucía también logró robarle un arma, después de tener sexo con él en medio de la selva. Esto llevó a Michael a usar el arma para disparar a Ana Lucía y a Libby, obligando a Sawyer a sentir remordimiento por la pérdida, así como a rendirse y revelar la ubicación de las armas y los medicamentos a Jack, ya que Libby necesitaba heroína para aliviar el dolor. ("Two for the Road"), ("?") Entre la gente cuyos nombres Michael tenía instrucciones de llevar ante los Otros estaba Sawyer, y éste fue convencido por Michael para ayudar a rescatar a Walt. En el camino, mató a un espía de los Otros que los seguía. Mientras viajaban, sin embargo, fueron emboscados y llevados al Pala Ferry por los Otros. Con Hurley teniendo permiso para irse, el triángulo amoroso formado por Jack, Kate y Sawyer fueron capturados por el misterioso grupo indígena. ("Live Together, Die Alone - Part 1"), ("Live Together, Die Alone - Part 2") Tercera Temporada (Días 68-91) de la Hidra ]] Un día después, Sawyer despertó en una jaula en la estación Hidra con una tirita en su brazo. Debió resolver la forma de conseguir comida, que eventualmente logró, para su placer. Sin embargo, su alegría se desvaneció pronto ante el hecho de obtener sólo una galleta con forma de pez, y con el hecho de que Tom dijo burlón: "A los osos sólo les llevó dos horas conseguirlo". ("A Tale of Two Cities") El primer intento de fuga de Sawyer fue asistido por Karl, pero sólo formaba parte del plan de Karl para escapar él sólo, y que no funcionó. Sawyer terminó siendo neutralizado por Juliet, y devuelto a su jaula. Kate se le unió más tarde, en la jaula de enfrente, donde antes había estado Karl. ("A Tale of Two Cities") Él y Kate fueron llevados a trabajar a una cantera, y durante este tiempo, Sawyer se rebeló ante sus captores, y besó apasionadamente a Kate antes de sufrir a manos de Pickett y su grupo de Otros. Mientras Sawyer mantuvo que quería poner a prueba el trabajo en equipo de los Otros, la conexión entre él y Kate se hizo visible. Mientras discutían sus opciones y planes de fuga, no advirtieron que eran observados con cámara por Ben y los Otros. ("The Glass Ballerina") protegiendo a Sawyer de Pickett ]] Sawyer planeó un segundo escape utilizando el pulso eléctrico que regulaba la comida instalado en su jaula para electrocutar a la siguiente persona que fuera a verle. Ben fue el siguiente en venir, pero el plan de Sawyer fracasó, porque la electricidad había sido desconectada. Esto ocurrió probablemente porque su plan fue escuchado a través de los monitores. Fue abatido por Ben y llevado a la estación, donde los Otros le inyectaron una sustancia desconocida en su corazón. Cuando despertó, Ben le informó de que le habían introducido un marcapasos que haría que su corazón estallara si su pulso se ponía demasiado alto. También le dijeron que si le contaba a Kate lo sucedido, le harían lo mismo a ella. ("Every Man for Himself") El drástico cambio en el comportamiento de Sawyer causó preocupación en Kate. Él guardó el secreto ante ella, para que no sufriera el mismo destino. Más tarde, Pickett entró a su celda, y lo golpeó severamente, como castigo por la muerte de Colleen. Preguntó a Kate si quería a Sawyer, y continuó golpeándole el rostro ensangrentado, hasta que ella cedió y dijo que sí le quería. Kate luego descubrió que podía escapar de la jaula, así que Sawyer le dijo que huyera y se salvara si de verdad lo amaba. Sin embargo, ella dijo decepcionada que confesó que le quería ante Pickett para que éste dejara de golpearlo, y volvió a su jaula. ("Every Man for Himself") Más tarde ese día, Ben y algunos de los Otros se llevaron a Sawyer a una caminata para mostrarle algo. En el camino, Ben reveló que en el corazón de Sawyer no había nada, y que había sido un truco para mantenerlo obediente. Ben dijo que la única forma de ganar el respeto de un estafador era estafándolo, y se declaró mejor estafador que Sawyer. En la cima de la montaña, Ben le mostró a Sawyer que estaban en una isla separada de la Isla en la que su avión se estrelló --demostrando a Sawyer que huir era inútil, ya que no tenían a dónde ir. ("Every Man for Himself") Desde ese momento, Sawyer pareció haber perdido su espíritu luchador. Cuando llegó Pickett, dijo a Kate que tenía que ir a trabajar, y que Sawyer tenía el día libre. Sin embargo, ella insistió que trabajaban como un equipo, así que Pickett llevó a Sawyer para que la acompañara en la cantera. Sin saberlo Sawyer, Pickett lo mataría si Kate no convencía a Jack de operar a Ben. Kate se desesperó y rompió el candado de la jaula de Sawyer, instándolo a que huyera. Sin embargo, él se negó, explicándole que estaban a dos millas de la costa de su isla... y que no se lo contó porque quería que ella aún creyera que tenían una oportunidad. En ese momento, Kate, llorando, le besó y ambos hicieron el amor en la jaula. ("I Do") Poco después, Sawyer preguntó a Kate si dijo que le quería sólo para detener la paliza de Pickett. Ella respondió besándolo de nuevo, y acomodándose entre sus brazos, a lo que él sonrió y respondió, "Yo también te quiero". A la mañana siguiente, Kate despertó junto a Sawyer para ver que Pickett y un compañero llegaban armados para llevarse a Sawyer y ejecutarlo. Primero, Sawyer luchó contra Pickett, pero se detuvo cuando vio al compañero tomar a Kate por los brazos, poniéndole contra los barrotes y sosteniendo el arma sobre su cabeza. Aunque ella lo alentó a pelear, él salió de la jaula con Pickett y fue forzado a arrodillarse. Pickett dijo que quería que Kate observara, y, en respuesta, Sawyer pidió a Kate que cerrara los ojos. Pickett apuntó a la cabeza de Sawyer y dijo, "¡Esto es por Colleen, hijo de puta!", pero justo en ese momento Tom llamó por el walkie-talkie y le interrumpió. Sawyer fue dejado de rodillas en el lodo, con su destino pendiendo de un hilo. ("I Do") huyen de los Otros ]] Sawyer finalmente atacó a Pickett, tomó su pistola y lo derribó, mientras Kate hizo lo propio con el sicario. Encerraron a los dos en la jaula, aunque Sawyer golpeó tres veces la cabeza de Pickett contra el botón de comida, lanzando el shock eléctrico contra Pickett, que acabó en el suelo padeciendo convulsiones. Él y Kate corrieron, pero sólo hasta la playa, ya que la Isla Principal estaba a dos millas de distancia por mar. Fueron perseguidos y Sawyer disparó varias veces a los Otros, pero se quedó sin munición. Él y Kate fueron rescatados por Alex, quien usó su tirachinas para herir a Jason y guiarlos hasta un agujero camuflado. ("Not in Portland") Alex aceptó darles su canoa si le ayudaban a rescatar a Karl, su novio. Kate sugirió una treta, que Sawyer llamó "el viejo truco del wookie prisionero", para quitarse de encima a Aldo, y rescataron a Karl. Mientras se preparaban para partir de Isla Hidra en el bote, Pickett apareció listo para disparar a Sawyer, pero Juliet disparó primero, matando a Pickett. Ella permitió a Sawyer, Kate y Karl escapar, así que remaron de vuelta a su isla. ("Not in Portland") Cuando llegaron montaron un campamento, una vez que Sawyer hubo ganado una discusión sobre si debían ir o no directos al campamento principal. Despertaron la mañana siguiente para ver que Karl no estaba, y luego le oyeron llorar. Sawyer habló con él, animándolo a que regresara a por Alex. Él y Kate también discutieron sobre si ella se sentía o no culpable por haberse acostado con él. Cuando Karl decidió irse, Sawyer se lo permitió, creando otro desacuerdo con Kate. ("Stranger in a Strange Land") ]] De regreso al campamento, Sawyer pisó un dardo, probablemente de los escombros de la descarga. Kate intentó llevarse bien con él, pero Sawyer aclaró que él no tenía nada de qué disculparse. Después de su encuentro con los otros supervivientes, el humor de Sawyer no mejoró al descubrir que todas sus cosas habían sido tomadas y divididas entre los náufragos. La pérdida del whisky escocés MacCutcheon fue lo que más le molestó. Fue tras Hurley, quien había participado en el consumo del licor. Hurley, que parecía muy contento de ver a Sawyer con vida, lo abrazó y sobornó con cerveza DHARMA para que lo ayudara a arreglar la furgoneta DHARMA. ("Tricia Tanaka Is Dead") Tras emborracharse con Jin y enseñarle algo de inglés, Sawyer ayudó a Hurley a reactivar la furgoneta empujándola, con Hurley y Charlie dentro bajando por una colina, la cual terminaba en unas grandes rocas negras. Aunque Sawyer creyó que ese era su "funeral", los ayudó, y quedó asombrado al ver que el automóvil funcionó. Después de un paseo en la furgoneta, Sawyer volvió al campamento con sus cervezas DHARMA, y buscó a Kate, pero no la encontró. ("Tricia Tanaka Is Dead") Sawyer se distrajo de sus preocupaciones por Kate tratando de recuperar sus pertenencias en un juego de ping-pong contra Hurley, pero fue vencido y tuvo que dejar de usar apodos con los demás durante una semana. ("Enter 77") Él y Hurley estaban jugando a ping-pong cuando Nikki surgió de la selva, y se desmayó frente a ellos. Después de que Hurley dedujera erróneamente que sus últimas palabras eran "Paulo miente", fueron en busca de Paulo, sólo para encontrarle aparentemente muerto de la misma forma. Junto a Charlie, Jin y Sun, trataron de averiguar qué les había pasado cuando fue revelado que Nikki había pedido a Sawyer un arma que él se había negado a darle. Bajo la fachada de irse a hacer un "rastreo del perímetro", encontró los diamantes para luego dárselos a Sun, quien se los arrojó de vuelta tras descubrir que él y Charlie fueron los que la asaltaron y secuestraron. Luego los esparció sobre la tumba de Nikki y Paulo y ayudó a Hurley a enterrarlos, sin advertir que Nikki, que sólo había estado paralizada, acababa de despertar. ("Exposé") Tras enterrar a Nikki y Paulo, Sawyer fue advertido por Hurley de que empezara a hacer buenas migas con los otros supervivientes, ya que estaban planeando votar para desterrarle. Hurley instó a Sawyer a hacer buenas acciones, como ofrecer una manta a Claire, pescar y limpiar un pez, ayudar a Desmond a cazar jabalíes, y cocinarlos como festín para los otros supervivientes. No obstante, Sawyer descubrió tras preguntar a Charlie que ningún miembro del grupo había planeado lo del destierro. Sawyer exigió una explicación a Hurley por el timo, pero él respondió que los supervivientes le querían para llenar el hueco de liderazgo en la Isla tras la muerte de Nikki y Paulo (y con Jack, Sayid, Kate y Locke lejos de allí). Preguntó a Sawyer si se sentía bien al ser amable. ("Left Behind") Cuando Juliet llegó al campamento con Jack, Kate y Sayid, Sawyer se volvió muy suspicaz. Cuando él y Sayid siguieron a Juliet hasta el lugar donde ella debía recoger las medicinas para Claire ella le enfrentó con el conocimiento que tenía de él matando a un hombre a sangre fría la noche antes de su vuelo, lo suficiente como para hacerle retroceder. ("One of Us") Sawyer fue a la tienda de Kate para hablar con ella. Cuando entró la vio cambiándose de ropa. Le preguntó si había hablado a Jack sobre ellos. Luego, Kate entró en la tienda de Sawyer y comenzó a besarle. Hicieron el amor por segunda vez. Al día siguiente, Sawyer preguntó a Kate si se había acostado con él por haber visto a Jack con Juliet. Añadió que ella no necesitaba utilizarle, y que simplemente podría preguntar. ("Catch-22") Haciendo sus necesidades en la selva, Sawyer se encontró con Locke, quien le dijo que había capturado a Ben y que quería a Sawyer para matarlo. Sawyer no confió en Locke, pero le siguió. Cuando le preguntó por qué no quería matar a Ben él mismo, Locke respondió que no era un asesino, y recordó a Sawyer sobre el hombre que mató en Australia (de quien Locke leyó en el archivo que le entregaron los Otros). Los dos llegaron hasta La Roca Negra, y entraron en la zona de celdas del barco, donde Locke decía que Ben estaba prisionero. Tan pronto como Sawyer puso un pie en la celda, Locke cerró la puerta y le dejó encerrado junto con una figura encapuchada, quien resultó no ser Ben, sino Anthony Cooper. Hablando con él, Sawyer descubrió que Cooper era un estafador. Sawyer le preguntó qué nombres había utilizado para sus estafas, y uno de ellos resultó ser el de Tom Sawyer. Sawyer (James Ford) se dio cuenta de que Anthony Cooper era el hombre que timó a su madre. Sacó su carta escrita cuando era niño dirigida al "Sr. Sawyer" y ordenó a Cooper que la leyera. Este empezó a leer pero luego se detuvo, explicando a Sawyer su teoría de que no estaban en una isla sino, de hecho, en el infierno. Sawyer dijo a Cooper que siguiera leyendo, pero éste se burló rompiendo la carta en pedazos. Sawyer, furioso, estranguló a Cooper hasta la muerte con las cadenas que lo retenían. ("The Brig") Locke dio las gracias a Sawyer por matar al hombre que había arruinado las vidas de ambos. Luego dijo a Sawyer que volviera al campamento, e informara a todos de que Juliet era una espía, entregándole la grabadora de cassette que ella usaba para demostrarlo. ("The Brig") Sawyer volvió al campamento de la playa con la cinta, y se la confió a Sayid. Más tarde esa noche, Sawyer estuvo presente cuando Sayid hizo su discurso sobre Naomi, el Vuelo 815, y su desconfianza hacia Jack y Juliet. Sawyer puso en marcha la cinta para que todos la oyeran. Cuando Jack y Juliet volvieron, Sawyer estaba obviamente enfadado con ellos, pero al final escuchó a Juliet, dio la vuelta a la cinta, y oyó los planes de Ben de invadir la playa. ("The Man Behind the Curtain") Después de oír los planes de Jack sobre usar dinamita contra los Otros, Sawyer se unió al grupo que se dirigía hacia la torre de radio. En el camino, apenas oyó lo que le decía Kate sobre que había estado muy distante desde que volvió de su encuentro con Locke. Sawyer pronto decidió que necesitaba ayudar a los que estaban en la playa, ya que podían estar en serio peligro. A pesar de la intención de Kate de ir con él, se negó a permitirlo y acabó yendo con Juliet. Los dos llegaron hasta hasta la playa después de rechazar la ayuda de Hurley. Mientras se preguntaban cuál era la mejor forma de proceder, Hurley surgió de la selva conduciendo su furgoneta DHARMA, y juntos acabaron con los Otros restantes en el campamento, salvando a todos los supervivientes capturados. El último enemigo vivo fue Tom, quien se rindió con rabia. No obstante, Sawyer le disparó en el pecho, para sorpresa de todos. Antes de que Tom muriera, Sawyer le dijo "Eso es por llevarte al niño de la balsa." Cuando Hurley comentó que Tom se había rendido voluntariamente, Sawyer replicó, "Yo no le creí." ("Through the Looking Glass") Cuarta Temporada (Días 91-100) . ]] Tras finalizar la emboscada a los Otros, Sawyer se puso a beber cerveza DHARMA, y momentos después llegó Desmond con las novedades de lo ocurrido en la estacíón El Espejo. Sawyer intentó advertir a Jack acerca de las dudas que tenían sobre la gente del carguero, pero Hurley le quitó el walkie y lo arrojó al mar. De camino a reunirse con el grupo que había ido a la torre de radio, Sawyer intentó hablar con Hurley sobre la pérdida de Charlie, pero este rechazó su compañía. Al reunirse en la cabina del piloto con el otro grupo, que eventualmente se dividió en dos secciones, Sawyer decidió unirse al grupo de Locke. Kate le preguntó por qué lo hacía, a lo que él respondió: "hago lo que siempre he hecho... sobrevivir". Creyendo que iba de camino a los barracones junto al grupo de Locke, Sawyer descubrió que éste se había desviado para ir hacia la cabaña de Jacob. Se burló de Locke cuando admitió que todo lo que estaba haciendo se lo había ordenado "Walt... pero más grande". En un descanso Sawyer intentó calmar a Karl cuando Ben lo estaba provocando. Entonces Ben le sugirió a Sawyer que cuando dejara la Isla pasaría a ser un perdedor, lo que generó que Sawyer le diera una paliza. Entonces preguntó al resto que por qué lo mantenían con vida. Locke explicó que lo necesitaban por sus conocimientos de la isla. Pero más tarde, cuando Ben intentó matar a Charlotte Lewis, Sawyer retomó su intención de matarlo, pero Locke le pidió hacerlo él mismo. Mientras seguían yendo a los Barracones, Sawyer propuso disparar al dedo gordo del pie de Ben para que dijera quién era su espía en el carguero, pero Locke le dijo que si hacían eso tendrían que cargar con él. Poco después, Sawyer y el resto del grupo de Locke tendieron una trampa a Sayid, Miles y Kate en la casa de Ben en los barracones. Sawyer vigilaba a Kate mientras Sayid y Locke negociaban. Sawyer reveló que no quería dejar la Isla, ya que no tenía nada en el mundo exterior. Cuestionó los motivos de Kate de querer irse y le recordó que lo único que encontraría si dejaba la Isla era la cárcel. Sawyer le dijo que le gustaría quedarse y vivir en la Isla. Kate le preguntó cuanto tiempo podrían "jugar a las casitas". Sawyer le propuso averiguarlo. Kate se quedó en los Barracones, viviendo con Claire. Sawyer las visitó, pero cuando mencionó un posible embarazo, Kate le dijo que se fuera. Más tarde ella le visitó, y le pidió que le ayudara a sacar a Ben. Sawyer informó de esto a Locke, distrayéndolo para que Kate pudiera hablar con Ben. Cuando Locke la pilló y la envió a su casa. Entonces ella fue a casa de Sawyer, y éste prometió protegerla. Durmieron juntos, pero por la mañana volvieron a discutir por el embarazo, que Kate dijo que no tenía. Cuando Sawyer dijo que "tener un hijo sería lo peor", Kate se enfadó y se fue. Unos días después, Sawyer estaba jugando con Hurley a las herraduras cuando vieron a Ben entrando libremente en una casa. Cuando Sawyer le preguntó qué hacía fuera, lo único que contestó Ben fue: "Os veo en la cena, chicos". Mientras Locke dirige una reunión en los barracones, en la cual Miles devela la razón por la cual la gente del carguero está en la isla, Sawyer propone sin dudar entregarles a Ben. Locke dice que "eso no es posible" y Ben dice que "una vez que me tengan, tienen orden de aniquilar a todos en la isla". .]] Sawyer, Hurley y Locke estaban jugando al Risk cuando sonó un teléfono (que hasta ese momento nadie había notado). Al contestar, Locke escucha una grabación repitiendo "Código 14J". Sawyer y Locke van con Ben y le dicen lo que pasó con el teléfono. Ben reacciona alarmado y dice "están aquí". Ben insta a Locke a atrincherarse en su casa, pero Sawyer recuerda que Claire está durmiendo. Pese a la advertencia de Ben de que no hay tiempo, Sawyer decide ir a buscarla, adviertiendo a quienes se cruzaron en su camino, pero no hubo tiempo: los mercenarios eliminaron a todos con quien Sawyer se cruzaba. Este corrió hacia la casa de Claire, protegiéndose de la lluvia de balas, devolviendo alguna en respuesta cada vez que podía y sin dejar de llamar a gritos a Claire. Unos metros antes de llegar a la casa de Claire, un disparo de lanza cohetes impactó contra la casa, haciéndola volar en mil pedazos. Salió corriendo hacia la misma, removiendo escombros y maderas, buscando a Claire; finalmente la encontró. Temiendo lo peor, levantó su cabeza y le habló, a lo que ella contestó "Charlie, ¿eres tú?". Viendo que estaba viva, no perdió tiempo, la levantó y cargó hasta la casa de Ben. Una vez a salvo, tomó un arma y tomó su posición. Sawyer discutió con Locke más de una vez sobre entregar a Ben, pero siempre obtuvo la misma respuesta: no. Luego de la sucesión de hechos (ejecución de Alex - ira de Ben - matanza a manos del monstruo), una vez a salvo, luego de la conversación entre Ben y Locke, Sawyer dijo estar cansado de ellos dos y que se iba a la playa; Miles, Claire y Hurley decidieron acompañarlo, pero en ese momento Locke apuntó a Sawyer diciendo que necesitaban a Hurley. En un rápido movimiento, Sawyer logró apuntar a Locke, diciendo "¿te has vuelto loco?". A medida que la tensión crecía, Hurley decidió ir con Ben y Locke (ya sea para que no haya una tragedia o intrigado por la cabaña). Ambos bajaron sus armas, pero Sawyer añadió "si le tocas un solo ricito, '''te mato'". Luego, partió hacia la playa con Claire y Miles. abandonado.]] Camino hacia la playa, y luego de que Miles encuentre los cadáveres de Danielle y Karl, Sawyer consola a Claire diciéndole que la playa está cerca y que todo estará bien. Luego, encuentran a Lapidus, quien los esconde y protege de los mercenarios que llegan unos segundos después. Al otro día, luego de acampar, Sawyer se da cuenta de la ausencia de Claire y maldice a Miles, quien le responde irónicamente que no pudo seguirla porque James le había puesto una orden de restricción hacia ella y el bebé. Inmediatamente despés, Sawyer encuentra a Aaron solo junto a un árbol y grita desesperadamente por Claire. Al otro día, Miles y Sawyer (cargando a Aaron) se encuentran con Jack y Kate en la selva. Luego de explicar la desaparición de Claire, James le entrega el bebé a Kate (para que lo lleve a la playa junto a Miles) y se une a Jack en la búsqueda del paradero del Helicóptero. Tiempo después, encuentran la nave e intentan liberar a Lapidus, quien fue esposado a un asiento y les dice que los mercenarios fueron tras Ben. Sawyer advierte que Hurley está con Ben, y que corre peligro, por lo tanto emprende viaje junto a Jack para salvarlo. Jack y Sawyer encontraron a Hurley en el exterior de La Orquídea y los tres fueron hacia el invernadero a ver a Locke que estaba tratando de encontrar la entrada de la estación. Locke pidió unas palabras a solas con Jack, y Sawyer y Hurley se fueron al exterior, donde comieron juntos algunas de las galletas que Ben había desentarrado junto al espejo que usó para comunicarse con Richard. Cuando Jack terminó de hablar con Locke, se marchó junto a Hurley y Sawyer hacia el helicóptero y se reencontraron con Kate, Sayid y Lapidus. Sawyer le quitó las esposas a Lapidus con una sierra y se marcharon de la isla en el helicóptero, rumbo al Kahana. Mientras iban por el aire, Lapidus dijo a los demás que estaban perdiendo combustible porque una de las balas de los mercenarios de Keamy había ido a parar al depósito durante el tiroteo con Los Otros. Todos empezaron a tirar los objetos sueltos al mar, pero no fue suficiente, debían soltar más peso si querían que el combustible aguantase hasta llegar al barco. Sawyer se acercó a Kate, le susurró al oído algo que sólo escuchó ella, le dio un largo y apasionado beso, y entonces saltó del helicóptero cayendo al mar. No mucho después, Sawyer llegaba a la playa sin camiseta, cansado después de un largo rato nadando. En la orilla del mar estaba Juliet bebiendo ron de una botella DHARMA. Sawyer se le acercó y le preguntó sobre lo que estaba celebrando. Ella le respondió que no estaba precisamente de celebración, señalándole al barco recién explotado en el horizonte. Quinta temporada (Saltos Temporales) ven que el Kahana ha desaparecido. ]] Después de la confusión por la luz intensa, Sawyer rápidamente se dió cuenta de que la columna de humo del carguero había desaparecido completamente. Juliet dijo que el helicóptero podría estar en el carguero cuando este explotó. Sawyer ayudó a calmar a Rose y Bernard cuando les entró el pánico porque el campamento había desaparecido. Sawyer estaba cada vez más irritado mientras seguía a los demás hasta la escotilla. Primero le dijo a Daniel que le diera su camisa, y después le abofeteó exigiendo una explicación sobre el destello de luz. Pareció que no le imporara que hayan viajado en el tiempo, distraído por el hecho de que Kate y los demás haubieran muerto en la explosión del carguero. Cuando llegaron a El Cisne sugirió a Daniel que podrían ir a avisar a sus compañeros para que no fuesen hacia el carguero, pero Daniel le explicó que era inutil intentar cambiar el pasado. Sawyer se disgustó por no poder hacerlo. Después de volver a saltar, Sawyer, a pesar de los intentos de Daniel de explicarle que era imposible, llamó a la puerta de El Cisne para obtener: "Comida, cerveza y ropa". Intentó que le abrieran la puerta, gritando "Soy el fantasma de las navidades futuras" y golpeándola furiosamente. Al final desistió, diciendo a Daniel "Todo el mundo a quien quería ha muerto en ese maldito barco" y decidió volver a la playa. Sawyer cogió la camisa roja de Frogurt, y preguntó a Daniel como iban a salir de la isla. Más tarde la impaciencia de Sawyer creció ante la actitud pesimista de Frogurt, pero la tensión acabó cuando este fue atravesado por una flecha en llamas, lanzada por algún grupo desde el interior de la selva. Mientras el grupo de supervivientes huía, Sawyer casi fue alcanzado por alguna flecha. Volvió a por Juliet, quien se había parado a ayudar a alguien herido, y juntos corrieron hacia la selva para escapar. Llendo hacia el arrollo donde habían quedado con el resto del grupo, Sawyer pisó una ramita de bambú, hiriéndose el pie. Justo después él y Juliet vieron a un grupo de personas andando por la selva con armas. Ellos intentaron esconderse de su vista, pero fueron apresados y apuntados. Los captores exigieron saber quienes eran, y amenazaron con cortar un brazo de Juliet hasta que Sawyer les dijo que les diría todo lo que querían saber. Inmediatamente fueron rescatados por Locke y consiguieron retener a sus captores. con el rifle de Locke. ]] A la mañana siguiente, los tres intentaron conseguir información de los dos supervivientes. Después de que Juliet los determinase como unos Otros, uno de los hombres, conocido como Cunningham, estaba dispuesto a guiarles hasta su campamento. De pronto, "Jones" rompió el cuello de Cunningham y escapó. Mientras corría, Locke tuvo claramente a tiro a Jones, pero rechazó disparar. Sawyer le quitó el arma a Locke y apuntó a Jones, pero falló el disparo. Sawyer siguió a Juliet y a Locke mientras rastraban a Jones hasta el campamento de los Otros. Locke y Sawyer discutieron sobre lo que debían hacer a continuación, y Juliet se quedó con Sawyer. Ellos fueron a rescatar a Faraday de Ellie, quien le estaba reteniendo a punta de pistola. Rodearon a Ellie y le forzaron a soltar el arma, justo antes de que hubiese un nuevo flash y el tiempo cambiara, y Ellie y el campamento de los Otros se desvaneciese. Sawyer y su aparecieron en una explanada vacía allí donde el campamento había estado momentos antes. ayudando a Claire a dar a luz. ]] Después del último destello, Locke le dijo a Sawyer que la única manera de detener los saltos era haciendo que los Oceanic 6 volviesen. Sawyer cuestionó la veracidad de que los Oceanic 6 estuviesen vivos, pero después de que Locke mencionase a Kate ambos decidieron ir a la Orquidea. De camino a la Orquidea, oyeron los gritos del parto de Aaron. Sawyer fue incapaz de irrumpir ante Kate pensando que lo que se hizo, hecho está. Ellos llegaron hasta el campamento con la idea de usar el Zodiac para acortar tiempo hasta la Orquidea, pero se encontraron con que el Zodiac había desaparecido y el campamento estaba abandonado. También encontraron dos canoas, y Sawyer descubrió una botella de Ajira Airways en una de ella. Decidieron tomar una de las canoas. Una vez en el agua, Juliet se dio cuenta de que Sawyer estaba distraído y le preguntó si se encontraba bien, a lo que él respondió que había visto a Kate en la jungla. Ellos fueron interrumpidos cuando unos desconocidos comenzaron a dispararles desde otra canoa. Hubo un nuevo salto en el tiempo y se desvanecieron, apareciendo en medio de una tormenta en la noche. Ellos rápidamente remaron hasta la orilla, donde Juliet le preguntó a Sawyer por qué no había ido al encuentro de Kate en la selva. En ese momento Sawyer se dio cuenta de que la nariz de Juliet comenzaba a sangrar, y ambos estaban distraídos cuando Charlotte encontró unos objetos que parecían salidos de un reciente naufragio de un barco quien baja a la Orquidea, cuando un flash los ataca. ]] Continuando su camino a la Orquidea, Sawyer y su grupo se toparon con Jin, quien creían que estaba muerto, el cual huía de los disparos de Rousseau. Ellos le convencieron de que se uniese al grupo, cuando los saltos se volvieron más frecuentes. Charlotte entonces enfermó, por lo que Sawyer continuó su camino con Locke, Jin, Juliet y Miles, mientras que Daniel se quedó con ella. Ellos llegaron a la Orquidea y Juliet expresó la alegría de haber llegado a un tiempo en el que la estación estaba construída. Entonces hubo otro salto temporal y la estación desapareció. Sawyer rreprochó a Juliet no haber estado callada. Locke entonces comenzó a descender por el pozo que Charlotte les había dicho que buscasen, y Sawyer preguntó si Locke estaba esperando encontrar una parada de metro en el fondo del pozo. Hubo un nuevo salto temporal mientras Locke estaba a medio descenso, haciendo que este perdiese el contacto con el resto del grupo. Sawyer desesperadamente intentó cavar hasta Locke, pero Juliet le dijo que ya no había forma de ayudarle, y todos volvieron hacia el lugar donde habían dejado a Daniel y Charlotte. Con DHARMA en los 70s . ]] Sawyer, Jin, y Juliet miraron hacia donde Miles les estaba señalando, después de decir que estaban en un pasado muy lejano. Vieron la estatua de cuatro dedos del pie completa, y después Locke arregó la rueda enviándoles a 1974. Sawyer intentó ayudar a Locke cuando el pozo reapareció, pero al saltar dentro descubrió que estaba taponado. Él sugirió que volviesen a la playa, y cuando Miles se mostró en desacuerdo, diciendo que sus únicos planes eran viajar de un lado para otro, Juliet le respaldó. Más tarde en privado ella le dijo que no estaba de acuerdo. El grupo oyó disparos y vio a dos Otros poniendo un saco en la cabeza a una mujer. Sawyer se enfrentó a ellos con un rifle y les pidió que bajasen sus armas, pero cuando uno de ellos intentó dispararle, Juliet le mató. Sawyer también mató al Otro que quedaba. Ellos rescataron a Amy, quien lloraba por Paul, su marido muerto. Amy insistió en que enterrasen los cuerpos de los Otros y que llevasen el cuerpo de su marido con ella. Sawyer aceptó, después de decirle que habían naufragado, pero cuando llegaron a la verja sónica, Juliet exigió a Amy que la apagase. Ella parecía haberlo hecho, pero en realidad se había puesto tapones para los oídos. Cuando Sawyer y los demás la cruzaron, quedaron inconscientes. . ]] Cuando Sawyer despertó, fue confrontado por Horace Goodspeed, quien le preguntó por su historia. Él dijo ser James "Jim LaFleur", y le dijo que pertenecían a un grupo de rescate que estaba buscando los restos de la Roca negra. Horace le dijo que les enviaría fuera de la isla en el submarino que salía al día siguiente, pero Sawyer le pidió que les permitiese buscar al resto de su tripulación. Cuando Richard Alpert apareció en el campamento de DHARMA, Horace salió a hablar, y cuando volvió le preguntó a Sawyer dónde había enterrado los cadáveres. Sawyer entonces fue a hablar con Richard en privado, y le dijo la verdad. Richard no creyó incialmente que Sawyer no perteneciese a DHARMA, pero Sawyer le preguntó si habían enterrado Jughead. También le recordó la visita de Locke al campamento de los Otros hacía 20 años. Richard entonces se creyó que Sawyer no era de DHARMA, y que estos no habían violado la tregua. En cualquier caso, él todavía necesitaba justicia. Ellos acordaron que se llevase el cuerpo de Paul para mantener la paz. Como agradecimiento, Horace dio a Sawyer dos semanas para encontrar al resto de su tripulación. Estos se convirtieron en tres años, durante los cuales Sawyer se convirtió en Cabeza de seguridad, Juliet se convirtió en su amante, Amy y Horace compenzaron a salir, Jin comenzó a hablar inglés fluído y Miles entró a formar parte de la seguridad de DHARMA. Como cabeza de seguridad, Sawyer imponía respeto y temor, y su equipo debatió si despertar a Sawyer de madrugada cuando Horace, borracho, estaba lanzando dinamita. Sawyer rápidamente se unió a Miles, y fueron a buscarle. Ellos lo llevaron de vuelta con Amy, quien admitió que habían tenido una discusión antes de que este comenzase a beber, y luego rompió aguas. Cuando el doctor de DHARMA admitió que nunca había hecho la cesárea necesaria para salvar su vida, Sawyer llamó a Juliet, ahora técnica en reparación de automóviles. Ella tuvo éxito salvando a la madre y al niño. Más tarde, Sawyer habló con Horace, cuando este despertó de su borrachera, y le dijo que era padre, aunque se había perdido el nacimiento. Horace le reveló que la pelea fue sobre Phil, pues Amy guardaba un colgante de un Ankh para recordarlo. Él le preguntó si tres años son suficientes para olvidar a alguien. Sawyer le confesó en términos generales que en su relación con Kate había sido así. Un Sawyer feliz congió una flor para Juliet, fue con ella a casa y le dijo que la cena olía bien y que la amaba. No obstante, después de pasar la noche con ella, él se despierta por una llamada telefónica de Jin, que tiene noticias importantes. Él no las comparte con Juliet, pero coge un jeep para reunirse con Jin, quien en su furgoneta Dharma lleva a Hurley, Jack y Kate. Trivia *Sawyer ha salido hasta en 80 episodios. *Sawyer fue el sexto personaje en tener flashback. *Sawyer ha conocido a todos los personajes principales. *Ha matado a dos personajes importantes: Anthony Cooper y Tom. *Es el responsable de la muerte del padre de Locke, al que ahogó con una cadena. *James Ford fue un personje histórico en Illinois, conocido también como el 'Navegante de Satanás'. Fue un líder civil, pero en realidad era un criminal de la mafia. Más detalles: http://www.illinoishistory.com/jamesford.html *James Sawyer es uno de los que Edmund conoce en la novela "Edmund Wales et Les Ours Explosifs" de Yaruch Bann. *Sawyer parece ser fanático de la saga de películas de Star Wars. En la balsa llama a Jin ''Chewie y a Michael Han, en referencia a Chewbacca y Han Solo. También menciona el "viejo truco del wookiee prisionero". Así como también llama a Hurley Jabba en algún momento. *Sawyer es zurdo: dispara y escribe con su mano izquierda. *Sawyer dice que nunca le han hecho una tranfusión de sangre o ha tomado píldoras para la malaria, pero sí ha pagado por sexo y se contagió de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual. *Es de suponer que Sawyer vivió con sus abuelos tras la muerte de sus padres. Se sabe que estaban vivos porque Mary Ford hizo referencia a ellos. *Vivió en un remolque mientras padecía mononucleosis y veía la Pequeña Casa de la Pradera durante ese tiempo. *El expediente que Locke leyó del pasado de Sawyer incluía un informe de la Interpol escrito en francés. Referencias culturales *El nombre Sawyer es una referencia al personaje Tom Sawyer de la obra literaria de Mark Twain. Tom Sawyer era un huérfano y maestro de la estafa del sur. Su primera y mejor conocida estafa incluyó pintar de blanco una valla, y convenció a los muchachos locales de pagarle por el privilegio de pintar una cerca más grande y difícil. "Él había descubierto la gran ley de la acción humana, sin conocerla –a saber, para que alguien codicie algo, sólo es necesario hacerlo difícil de obtener". Referencias bíblicas * Dos de los discípulos de Jesús se llamaban Jaime (James). ** Uno de estos discípulos tenía un hermano llamado Juan (John). Junto con Pedro (Peter), los hermanos Jaime y Juan formaron el círculo íntimo de discípulos. *** Esto puede ser una refrenecia al padre de John, que tuvo sexo con la madre de Sawyer y que casi se casó con la madre de Peter Talbot. ** Jaime fue el primero de los discípulos en ser mártir. Casting Adicional *Gordon Hardie hizo el papel del joven Sawyer en "Outlaws". Preguntas sin respuesta *¿Cuál era su relación con Hibbs? *¿Por qué dejó la escuela en 9º curso? *¿Qué hizo Gordy para sacar bajo fianza a Sawyer, y así Sawyer le debía una? (Claramente ocurrió ANTES del Trabajo en Tampa). **¿Qué fue exactamente el Trabajo en Tampa? *¿Cuáles podían ser las consecuencias si Kilo no obtenía su parte de la estafa a David y Jessica? *¿Qué le dijo a Kate en el oído antes de que se tirara del helicóptero? Ford, James "Sawyer" Ford, James "Sawyer" Ford, James "Sawyer" Ford Categoría:Padres